


I'm Here for You

by UsatiumEdgitZouskdye



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dom/sub, Hurt Phil Coulson, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, M/M, Phil Needs a Hug, Protective Clint, Protective Fury, Ward's a Jerk, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3476687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsatiumEdgitZouskdye/pseuds/UsatiumEdgitZouskdye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil and Ward are dating. Clint thinks that something's up. He doesn't know what it is yet, but he's gonna find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Here for You

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably really bad, and poorly put together. I accidentally deleted the original and forgot stuff. Any advice or criticism is welcomed and appreciated. Thanks in advance.

Clint watched as Phil sat down with Ward. The two had started dating out of the blue. Coulson said he didn't even really understand how, but there they are. A shutter went off and pulled Clint out of his thoughts. He looked over to Natasha.

"What?"

"You're glaring again."

"No I'm not."

Natasha turned the phone to him. A picture of himself with down drawn brow, and frowning mouth, seemingly glared death at him. "Yes you are."

"I'm not glaring. That's just my face. I was thinking about something." He turned his gaze back to Coulson's table.

"What's up with you and them?"

"Something's not right about it. I don't know what it is, but I'm going to find out." He totally didn't think that just because he's been in love with Phil for a few years.

\----{}{}{}{}{}{}{}----

Clint was crawling through the vents, looking for gossip, the usual. He rounded a corner silently and heard voices. Clint crawled towards the voices and stopped above Ward talking to another agent.

"The only upside about dating Coulson, is taking that control away from him. He's always acting in charge here, but not at home. I don't actually want to be with him, it's just for amusement. It's fun to see him not know what to do when I ignore him."

Clint was steadily getting more pissed as bullshit spewed out of Ward's mouth. Before Ward could continue Clint dropped down from the vents. He grabbed Ward's collar and slammed him against the wall.

"I knew something was up with you. You should be grateful that someone as amazing as him even agreed to date shit like you. See to it that you stay the hell away from him if you can help it." He added the last part because he knew they had missions to do other than avengering. Clint let go of the collar and pushed ward away. He shoved past the other guy as he stormed down the hall.

None of them knew Phil was around the corner listening to the whole thing. He felt used, stupid, and confused. Ward was just playing with him this entire time. He felt like he should've known better, who would actually want to be with him. He stopped that train of thought before it got to far and the waterworks started. But then what Clint had done. Why is he defending Phil so much?

Phil left it there and made his way back to his office. He'd think about it and, possibly drink himself out of his sorrows, or cry himself to sleep while clutching a pillow. Whichever comes first, but for now. Work had to be done.

\----{}{}{}{}{}{}{}----

Phil got home at around six, changed his clothes put on his glasses, and dropped on the couch. First things first, he had to break it off with Grant, that's for sure. He let out a self depreciating huff at the idea of someone wanting to be with him. Phil hasn't been in a relationship for years, he was touch starved, needy, lacked training, and was a bit of crybaby when something happened. Who wants to deal with that?

Behind his eyes started to burn as he began to tear up. Phil got up to get started on his drinking, pulling out a whiskey bottle and going back to the living room. A while after being seated on the couch watching bad tv and sipping from the bottle, Phil was feeling better. But he still needed something.

He called Clint. The phone rang twice before the archer picked up. Phil's always had a thing for the man, but he never acted on it due to his self proclaimed brokenness.

"Hello?" Clint's voice pulled Phil from his thoughts.

"Hey."

"Oh hey, Coulson. What's up?"

Phil thought for a while, what was he doing, what was he trying to do? This spiraled into a whirlwind of thoughts, that probably weren't helping his mood any. Was Clint busy, does he have time for Phil right now, would he want to come over and watch him? His sudden realization stopped him from talking and Clint jumped on it.

"Phil, are you okay? I'm coming over, there's something important I need to tell you."

The line went dead. Phil had just embarrassed himself terribly, and Clint was coming over in the middle of his turmoil. Again his eyes starting watering. Yeah, he was a crybaby sub that needed attention, and to be taken care of at home. He needed to be coddled, and given praise, called endearments.

He quickly dried his eyes and got up when Clint's telltale knock sounded. Phil opened the door slowly, and came face to face with the blond. Clint looked Phil over and sighed with relief. The man seemed fine, but his eyes looked kind of shinny behind the sexy frames, and he smelt a little like alcohol.

"You didn't answer me on the phone. I got worried."

Phil stared at Clint. "About me?"

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be worried. I asked you how you were, and I just heard a whimper instead. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm okay. Come in." Phil pulled back to let Clint in. The blond could have just used his key but he always knocked first.

They sat down, Phil offered Clint the bottle he'd been drinking since he got home. Clint took a swig from the bottle and set it back on the table. Phil leaned over and dropped his head in Clint's lap, if asked he'll blame it on drinking. A hand was placed in his hair.

"What's wrong Phil?"

"Grant."

"Please don't say his first name. Look, there's something you should know about you and Ward."

Phil's voice got smaller. It still sucked no matter how much he tried to prepare himself. "I already know."

"What?"

"I was around the corner. I heard everything already. I know he's just dating me to mess with me. Should've known better. Who's gonna want to be with someone like me?"

It was now or never, Clint thought. "I would."

Phil froze. This was really happening. He never that Clint would reciprocate his feelings, even just a little. "You would?"

"I would love to be with you, Phil. And anybody would be damn lucky to have you."

The sub turned so that his face was pressed into Clint's stomach. "I have no experience. I wouldn't know what to do. You'd have to waste your time training me, I'm probably super clingy, and I cry a lot. Being alone all those years, and Ward ignoring me, not letting me go near him." He trailed off as the hand in his hair stilled.

"He purposely deprived you of attention even though you clearly needed it, and you stayed with him. Why?"

Shoulders shrugged. "I don't know. Figured no one would want me. Guess I thought I should just take what I can get."

"You shouldn't have to take what you can get. You should be happy."

"I'm happy now. You want to be with me, and I want to be with you. I'm gonna break up with Ward, you're gonna be my Dom, and you're going to train, and take care of me. That's all I ever wanted."

Clint pulled Phil closer to him. "It's okay Phil. You're mine now, and I'll train, and take care of you, like you want. For now get some rest and we'll talk tomorrow after work, okay?"

"M'kay."

Clint picked up his new sub and carried him to the bedroom. He crawled under the covers with Phil and pulled him close. They'd talk more tomorrow when Phil wasn't on the verge of being tipsy.

\----{}{}{}{}{}{}{}----

Clint had woken up at around five thirty for no reason, so he laid there holding Phil. When the sub woke up half an hour later he blushed and just put his head back down. Clint made coffee while Phil took his turn in the shower. They drove to work together and went their separate ways after a brief hug.

Phil made his way to his office, and Clint headed to Fury's office. He told Fury about what Ward had said because he and Phil were friends. No matter how tough he acted, Fury did care for Phil. He thanked Clint for the news and dismissed him.

Fury sat in his chair pissed off. What Ward had done technically counted as mental abuse to a submissive. Barton had told him Phil was going to end things with the agent when he had some free time, so Fury would suspend him after that.

\----{}{}{}{}{}{}{}----

Clint walked into Phil's office for lunch. He bought some sandwiches from a nearby place. When they were done he stretched out on the couch to sleep. Phil wasn't busy right now so he decided it was the best time to call Ward.

"Clint."

"Yes Phil."

"I'm calling Ward in to break things off."

"Woohoo. Do you want me to leave?"

"No you can stay. You are relevant to the situation."

Clint nodded his head. "You have to email Fury when you're done breaking up with Ward."

"Why?"

"Because I told him this morning and he wants to speak to him about it."

Keys clacked and a few minutes later there was a knock at the door. Phil called them in and Ward sat down.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes. I want to end this thing," he gestured between two of them. "Between us."

Ward looked over at Clint. "Should someone else really be heat then. Especially him."

"There's nothing wrong with Agent Barton being here and either way he is involved in the situation. So him being here doesn't matter. Like I was saying, this is over. I will maintain a professional status with you."

"Fine. But can I ask why?"

"I really don't have to give you an explanation but I will. I'm not a toy, Agent Ward. I don't enjoy being used as a plaything for your entertainment." Ward opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Coulson, this wasn't Phil right now. "I've heard everything you have to say. You don't actually want to be with me, so I'm helping you out. Though you'll have to find something else to amuse you. That's all I have to say. Director Fury would like to see you in his office now, thank you for coming."

Ward sat dumbstruck for a while, probably at being found out. He then got up and left the room without word. Phil got up to lock the door and walked over to the couch. Clint's shoulder is tapped and Phil covers a gasp of surprise at being pulled down suddenly.

He was now pressed between Clint's front and the back of the couch. Head tucked under Clint's chin. His Dom began to pet his head, playing with his hair, scratching his scalp, and rubbing his back.

"Good job, Phil. My good boy." A kiss was placed on top of Phil's head, and he nuzzled closer.

"Thank you, sir."

Clint smiled. Phil claimed that he wouldn't know what to do in a situation like this, but apparently his instincts still did. They dosed off like that for a while, Clint petting Phil, and Phil nuzzled in close.

They woke up twenty minutes later and Clint was called to meet with the Range Master. Phil stayed in his office doing paperwork. He got a text from Clint saying to head home, and that he'd meet him there.

\----{}{}{}{}{}{}{}----

A knock sounded while Phil was eating pizza. Clint was on the other side, as expected. He kissed Phil on the cheek and stepped inside. Phil watched as Clint plopped down on the couch, and picked up a slice of pizza he abandoned.

"Why don't you just use your key?"

"I don't know. Never really thought about it." Clint smiled over at Phil.

"You want something to drink?"

"Yes please."

Phil grabbed a bottle of beer from the fridge, and brought it back to Clint. He handed Clint the bottle and sat a little bit away from him. Clint noticed immediately, but left it there for now. He corrected the problem once he was done eating.

Clint caught hold of Phil's hand and pulled him closer. "Sitting all the way over there. I wanna hold you."

"I was two feet away from you."

"Two feet, too far." He nuzzled Phil's neck. "We should start talking about setting rules, and stuff."

Phil nodded in agreement. "You can just throw them out there, I'll catch them all."

"I don't have a lot of rules really. Do as your told, answer me as best as you can if I ask you something. Tell me if you want something, talk to me, I can't read your mind all the time." Clint thought for a while. "I think that's it. If I can think of anything else I'll let you know."

Phil let the information sink in. "That's seems easy enough. How do you want to start my training?"

"How about we try easing you down for a bit. Kneel."

Phil stood from the couch to kneel between Clint's legs. He let the man guide his head to rest on his thigh. Phil hugged Clint's other leg him as a hand found its way into his hair.

"Just let go Phil. I've got you, your safe. You can go down."

The soft warmth of Clint's voice guided Phil down. He let himself let go of his control. He trusted Clint enough, to just let himself drift down to that hazy little place. His eyes drifted shut as he gave in to the sensation of the hand in his hair, and being able to just be.

Clint's head lulled to the side with a lazy smile. A long time he's wanted to do this for. To have Phil as his own, to watch the man slowly close his eyes in bliss. Putting all his trust in Clint's hands. His smile widened when Phil started gently nosing the hollow of his hip. That made his hand start to scritch Phil's hair.

"Can you open your eyes for me, Phil?"

His sub's eyes drifted open calmly, and he looked up at Clint. His eyes had that telltale dazed, hazy look, and his lids were drooped, as he smiled up at Clint.

"Can you talk, Sweetheart?"

Phil let go of Clint's leg to kneel straight up, in line with his Dom. Hands in his lap. "Yes sir."

"Great. How do you feel?"

"Safe. At peace. Thank you."

"No need to thank me, but your welcome."

Phil leaned forward and angled his head up without a word. Clint waited for Phil to try and remember what he had to do. He knew what he wanted but he had to get phil use to asking for things. When still nothing was said, Clint gave in, not wanting to have his sub think he was being rejected.

He cupped the back of Phil's head. "What do you want, baby?"

"Kiss...please?"

With a soft smile, Clint leaned down, and placed his lips on Phil's. Slowly licking, and sucking on Phil's lower lip. Phil chased after Clint's lips when he pulled back. Clint chuckled softly.

"Calm down Phil. Go back down for a little longer baby."

Phil tucked his head back into the crook of Clint's hip. He left Phil there for another half hour before bringing him up. Clint pulled Phil up into his lap and kissed him again.

"Tell me how you feel."

"Good, happy. Thank you."

"My pleasure. Let's go shower and climb into bed."

"Carry me, please."

"Really Phil?"

"I feel lazy."

"Your lucky I was gonna carry you anyway."

Clint stood up with Phil in his arms and walked to the bathroom in Phil's bedroom. They showered together then got out to put clothes on. Clint just put on a pair of Phil's boxer briefs and climbed under the covers. Phil crawled up next to Clint in sweats and a plain shirt. He was immediately wrapped up in the Clint Octopus.

As Phil drifted he let out a thought that's been swirling around his head for years. "I love you, Clint."

The man's hold tightened around him. "I love you too." Phil squeezed back and slipped off into sleep. Clint fell asleep shortly after thinking about plans for tomorrow.

\----{}{}{}{}{}{}{}----

Work was completely uneventful. Phil was doing paperwork, and Clint was with the Range Master, and R and D, all day. They saw each other for lunch, but that was it until it was time to go home.

When they got in the car Clint spoke up. "Let's go to the tower. You haven't seen everyone in a while, and it'd be good for you to get out of your apartment for a while."

"You're right, it's been too long. Let's go."

Clint had taken Phil's keys from him, so he drove to Phil's place to pick up some clothes for the rest of the week.

They got to the tower and went up to the common area where Jarvis said the team was. Everyone was watching a movie, probably for Steve and Thor. Natasha was sitting in a chair curled up with Pepper and a blanket. Tony was sprawled out with his head in Steve's lap. Bruce had just walked out of the kitchen with bowls of popcorn and chips. Once they were set on the table he was pulled into Thor's lap.

"When did they happen?" Phil asked, gesturing to Thor and Bruce.

"When you were on that mission in Helsinki for a week."

Phil nodded in response before Tony noticed them. "Agent Agent, Legolas." 

"Fuck you Tony." 

"No thank you, I'm taken." Everyone else said their hellos and went back to the movie. It had taken a while, but eventually Phil was forgiven for the dying, and lying thing, since it wasn't entirely his fault. After he was forgiven, Phil was named the official Avengers liaison. Of course he still had Shield stuff to do.

Clint's arm snaked around Phil's waist. "You wanna stay and watch the movie, or go to my floor."

His answer was a yawn, and Phil leaning into him. He stepped back into the elevator to go to his floor. Phil had been on Clint's floor before so he knew where everything was. He stripped down to his boxers, and under shirt, then hung his suit in Clint's closet.

Phil flopped into bed without a word, and only mumbled when Clint playfully smacked his ass. An eye cracked open to watch Clint move around the room. The man was already down to a pair of boxer briefs. Phil was curious.

"Do you ever wear boxers?"

Clint looked over his shoulder at Phil. "Nope." He answered, popping the p.

"Why not?"

"To me boxers have no support for my junk when I'm running around doing flips and whatnot. And all that loose material isn't really comfortable paired with my tight pants." He crawled under the covers with Phil. "Why do you ask?"

Phil laid his head on Clint's shoulder, looking at the tv as his Dom flipped channels. "Just curious. I've only ever seen you in boxer briefs, so." He shrugged.

Clint turned on his side with his eyes closed. "Did you eat anything after lunch today?"

"I had some donuts."

"So healthy. Your not hungry then?"

"No, I'm okay."

Clint seemed to accept the answer as he pulled Phil closer.

The rest of the week was as uneventful as that day. Full of paperwork, and meetings, only seeing each other for lunch. Clint and Natasha shouldn't technically be at HQ, but they were occasionally called in to help with training and bettering weapons, sometimes for missions. Other than that they really only still showed up to scare the baby agents, and torment Phil.

\----{}{}{}{}{}{}{}----

Now it's Saturday and, Clint is being woken up by the sound of the shower turning on. He turned on his stomach and closed his eyes again. A weight pressed down on his lower back, and he looked over his shoulder to watch his sub, who was sitting on his back. Phil had on his glasses, which was a bonus for Clint.

"Hello there sexy."

"Good morning." Phil leaned over to kiss Clint's cheeks with a blush. As the week went on, Clint would let Phil drop for about an hour every day. With that Phil slowly began to open up to what kind of sub he was at home. He was an eager to please, blushing, needy sub. A bit of a crybaby sometimes, but now that was mostly to get what he wanted. All those years alone left Phil a little touch starved, so Clint tried to always have part of him in access to touch.

"Will you come shower with me?"

"Yeah, sure. Come on."

Phil slipped off of Clint and back into the bathroom. Clint got up and followed Phil into the shower after brushing his teeth. When he stepped in the shower, he took over scrubbing Phil's hair for him. They stepped out and toweled off, then made their way to the kitchen. Clint in underwear, and a tank top, Phil in sweats, and a shirt. Clint had picked out his clothes for him.

Once in the kitchen Clint picked Phil up, and placed him on the counter next to the fridge. He leaned forward to press his lips soundly to Phil's. Clint pulled away, then dived back in for another kiss, and another.

The little make out session was cut off by Phil's growling stomach. "Sorry. I didn't eat dinner last night."

Clint chuckled softly, and ran his hands up Phil's sides. "S'okay. What do you feel like?"

\----{}{}{}{}{}{}{}----

After eating breakfast and lunch, Clint pulled Phil down to to common area to get something from the kitchen. He took out a bowl of fruit salad, and turned a chair out from the table.

Clint held out a hand. "Come here, baby. Kneel." Phil has responded very happily to the pet name thing, so Clint tried to drop them every once in a while.

Phil kneeled between Clint's legs, and placed his hands on his Dom's upper thighs. A hand was placed on the side of his neck, as Clint picked up a piece of fruit, and held it out for Phil.

"Open." Clint commanded gently. Phil opened his mouth to take the fruit in. Clint ate a piece himself, then held out another. At one point while Clint was feeding Phil, the sub closed his lips around Clint's fingers, and nipped them playfully.

Clint had smiled and pulled the next piece away when Phil reached for it. Thor walked in and Clint held a finger up to his lips then gestured to Phil. Thor nodded his head then pulled something for Bruce out of the fridge and left. 

Telling Thor about the situation had distracted Clint, and he zoned out thinking about what would happen if Thor came in loudly. He was brought back by a soft huff. He looked down at Phil and realized he was starting to get a little upset. His cheeks were starting to turn color and his head was tipped down.

"Sorry, sorry. I was thinking about something."

"Was it about me?" Phil's voice sounded like he was preparing himself for something.

"Let's go back upstairs. Come on."

They got to Clint's floor and went to the living room. Clint walked Phil to a bare corner in the room and looked him straight in the eye.

He framed Phil's face with his hands. "You are always doubting me. I understand you don't think of yourself in the best way, but you have to trust me." "I do trust you." "Not like how I'm talking about. You need to realize that no matter how much time I spend thinking, I'm not going to leave you. You think that every time I start thinking I'm gonna find flaws about you that I can't deal with and that I'm going to break up with you."

Phil dropped his head in shame. Clint was right. That's why he was so needy. Phil thought that if he let Clint's thought drift he'd find a reason to leave him. His solution was to distract by always needing something. "I'm sorry."

"I know Phil, but I want you to stand here facing the wall for an hour. No looking anywhere but the wall, no moving, no talking. If you break the rules I'll add more time."

Phil's head shot back up. "Why?"

"Because, Phil. We won't be together all the time. There'll be missions and we'll be separated. I don't want you going in distress and throwing yourself into a panic frenzy 'cause you think I'm gonna find something to leave you for."

Phil didn't say anything. Just took a deep breath and turned to face where the two walls met. It was just an hour, he could do this without a problem. A kiss was pressed to his cheek.

A door closed and Phil assumed Clint went to the bedroom because it wasn't the front door. He dropped his head against the wall and started the wait. He'd be good for his Dom.

\----{}{}{}{}{}{}{}----

Clint had gone to the bedroom and sat with his head in his hands. He never wanted to deprive Phil of attention and felt like shit for it. But this was important, the possibility of Phil going into distress outranked him being upset for a while. Clint knew Phil could make it an hour.

Jarvis pulled up the feed without being asked. He watched his sub silently press his head against the wall. He was breathing evenly and Clint was curious.

Phil's back was to him so. "Jarvis what am I not seeing, is he crying?"

"Yes he is, sir. Profusely."

Clint groaned and covered his head with a pillow. "Please turn up the volume." He needed to hear Phil and make sure he wasn't going into distress, a panic attack, or holding it in. Phil's breath hitched every once in a while but was otherwise even. And every hitch or stifled sound made Clint's heart lurch in his chest.

It was painful to listen to, but also a relief. Clint learned a long time ago, that if Phil held in his tears, it would make him feel vulnerable and cause him to shut down. He'd drown himself in work until someone pointed it out. When someone did mention it or ask him if he was okay, Phil would either lash out, have a panic attack and pass out, or go into sub drop, so it was best for him to let it out. It was going to be a long hour.

\----{}{}{}{}{}{}{}----

Phil had eventually collected himself from crying. He told himself that an hour was more than enough time to think about his flaws and if Clint still wanted him, he'd stop being so self loathing. 

Clint had been keeping track of the time very carefully. As soon as the hour was up left the bedroom to get Phil. He walked louder than normal so he wouldn't shock Phil. Clint slowly slid his arms around his sub. The man turned in his hold to encircle his neck.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I doubted your love for me and I didn't trust it. I was acting like a brat, and I'm sorry." Phil tucked his head in Clint's shoulder.

"Do you understand what I was trying to tell you now?" Phil nodded against Clint. "Good, good. Now come on, let me spoil you like the brat you are."


End file.
